hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
C/Gallery
Hello Charlotte Sprites11.png|C's walksprites. Untitled.png|C's faces. DeusEND.png|Talking to Charlotte. Book3.png|Book of Truth page on Executioners. Sprites1.png|Unused monochromatic walksprites. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Sprites21.png|HC2 walksprites. C2.png|Overlay faces. faces.png C3.png party.png|C in your party. C-3.png|Fragile body. C-4.png|In awe. C-7.png C-8.png C2-1.png C2-5.png C2-2.png C2-6.png C2-3.png C2-7.png C2-4.png C2-8.png C-2.png C-1.png C3-5.png C3-2.png Charlotte9-7.png C3-1.png|Looking cute. Crossed-6.png|Crossed-out. C3-3.png|Showing his true colors. C3-4.png|Happy human. BeatenUp.jpg|Getting beat up. C invites.png|Inviting Charlotte to his heavenly domain. Charlottes dream.jpg|Happy End. Vince is Hollow.jpg|The abyss itself. Grey End.png|Vincent, you liar! Goodnight Sweet Prince.png|Charlotte holding C in Grey End. T3-4.png|(UR) Young Gods unused faces.png|Unused faces. C-6.png|Unused sprite of C in what appears to be Puppeteer clothing. Title.png|Unused title card. Faces 3.jpg|Concept art depicting C, UM, Huxley, and Aiden Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Cb.png|C and Umbrella Man's expression sheet. C2b.png|C and Charles expression sheet. C-1b.png|baby boy. baby C-2b.png C2-2b.png|>:3c C-3b.png C-4b.png C-7b.png|oof C2-11.png C-88.png|rly makes u think Goodbye.png Infirmary.png ItsTheEnd.png|Finally.......... SaveHer.png|Looks like God's favourite toy just broke. Ribbon.png Other Artwork Promo art1.jpg|Promotional art for Hello Charlotte 2. Hello Charlotte Schoolkids.jpg|Hello Charlotte Schoolkids. C 1.jpg|First look at C. God of this World 1.jpg|The God of this World. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 One day left.jpg|Promotional Art for Hello Charlotte Episode 2. Charlotte and C 6.jpg|Charlotte and C drawn for trying to get Hello Charlotte on Steam. C 2.jpg Stop Vincent 1.jpg|She has a type. (Un)happy Family 1.jpg|Charlotte, Vincent and Felix as a family. Tumblr ofgtetMl8a1s3snaho4 1280.png|Love-hate duo. Charlotte and_C 1.jpg|She wants him to live. Hello Charlotte Greenlight 2.jpg|Hello Charlotte has been greenlit for Steam. Tumblr oghkliR2UZ1s3snaho1 1280.png Charlotte and C 2.jpg|A better world. Charlotte and C 3.jpg|C carrying a sleeping Charlotte. Charlotte, C and Frei Doodle 1.jpg Character Doodles 1.jpg|Doodles of various characters. Charlotte and C 4.jpg C Icon 1.jpg|An icon of C. Tumblr oifv66OuMz1s3snaho4 1280.png|Patching up C. Charlotte's Haircut 1.jpg|Art of a earlier concept for EP2, showing Vincent cutting bubblegum out of Charlotte's hair without warning. Meeting in the Infirmary Part 1.jpg|Charlotte and C seeing each other's hair as they never have before. Meeting in the Infirmary Part 2.jpg|Charlotte and C get an idea... Meeting in the Infirmary Part 3.jpg|...to give each other a new look. Tumblr ojfjjvupJj1s3snaho6 1280.png|AU where C merges with the Oracle instead of Charlotte. Tumblr ojfjjvupJj1s3snaho2 1280.png Tumblr ojfjjvupJj1s3snaho3 1280.png|Adoration and annoyance. Humiliated C 1.jpg|Humiliating! Tumblr ojfjjvupJj1s3snaho4 1280.png Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Unused Title Card 1.jpg|An unused title card for Episode 2. C 3.jpg Charlotte and C 5.jpg Umbrella Man, Frei and C Charm 1.jpg|A Hello Charlotte charm sketch, "False Gods Trio". Tumblr orjwxnpn9S1s3snaho3 1280.png|People I've failed (to understand). Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Progress 2.jpg|Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Progress Update. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms (Limited Edition). Bennett and C HAZMAT Suits 1.jpg|One is keeping diseases in, the other is keeping them out. Unused Charm Sketch 3.jpg|An unused charm sketch. Charles 1.jpg|An Episode 3 Promo sketch. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Finished Charms 1.jpg|Completed Hello Charlotte charms. Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Release Date.jpg|Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Release Date. Merry Christmas.jpg|Merry Christmas everyone!! Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Release Countdown 2.jpg|C's hurt himself again. C, C, C and C 1.jpg|One of them is not like the others. Charles and Friends.jpg|Charles and Friends. Favourite Charlotte 1.jpg|Who's your favourite Charlotte? DV3kjNFXUAAjS1k.jpg|Sketches of various unused sprites. Q84's Day Off Part 2.jpg|Q84's day off. Q84's Day Off Part 3.jpg|Q84's day off. Ignorant Bliss.jpg|Ignorant Bliss. Hello Charlotte Stickers 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte Sticker Designs. Hello Charlotte Stickers 2.jpg|Hello Charlotte Stickers. Hello Charlotte Postcards 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte Postcard design. Hello Charlotte Stickers 3.jpg|Completed Hello Charlotte Stickers. Happy Holidays 1.jpg|A doodle by etherane for Christmas 2018 Q84's Plight 1.jpg|Q84 is feeling down. Hello Charlotte Finished Charms 2.jpg|Completed Hello Charlotte charms. Q84 and Charles 2.jpg|A doodle for the Steam release of the Spanish and Portuguese-Brazilian translations of Hello Charlotte Episode 3. Category:Images Category:Reference Category:False Realm